Diablo FallOut
by Ace Ian Combat
Summary: Summary: That one event, that one moment, split apart more than two friends... It split apart their team, and the last team member is left to search frantically for the broken pieces.  But that's not the end, for it is just the beginning. Complete!
1. FallOut

Diablo Fall-Out

Ron stood outside in the moonlight, the light wind ruffling his hair. He glanced at the mission clothes in his hands, then back up at the moon. Ron knew it; this was the last time he would wear them or any like them. Shutting his eyes, he knew it was the end. He would never see her again. Why had he just accepted it instead of pushing her away? If it saved their friendship? Ron sighed deeply, he never should have let it happen, yet part of him reasoned it wasn't his fault. She initiated it, how could he have known? Thunder clapped about him, a sure sign of lightning to come, but at this point Ron didn't care. Sinking down to his knees and dropping the clothes, salty tears poured forth from his brown orbs as his eyes closed once again.

_I close my eyes _

_And I can see_

_The day we met_

_Just one moment and I knew_

_You're my best friend_

_'Do anything_

_For you_

Kim kept running, then stopped and stood rigid. Staring at the mission clothes in her hands, she flung them as far as she could. A splash echoed about her; she was near the river. Silent tears trickled down her cheeks as a light drizzle began to fall. That sparkle in his eyes when it happened, how could he fool her like that? Perhaps she had fooled herself. But her heart knew no truth in either. Fourteen years... down the tubes. Why did she do it? Kim's heart ached, she wanted to rip it out into the rain and hurl it to the bootom of the river. Instead Kim the next best thing; grabbing a fist sized rock, she threw it into the stream. What had happened? The Diablos... Bonnie... Monique... Rufus pushing her... it was all a blur. Now in full out sobs, Kim collasped in the mud, coating herself with the muck. He was a part of her, something she'd remember forever.

_We've gone so far_

_And done so much_

_And I feel_

_Like we've always been together_

_Right by my side_

_Through thick and thin_

_You're the part of my life_

_I'll always remember_

Ron gradually rose to his feet, a spark of determination hi-lighting his eyes. His feet like lead, Ron stalked over to the Possible household. Not caring that he would get mud all over the carpet, Ron marched over to the closet and grabbed his extra clothes, then headed upstairs. Two stunned parents and a set of twins stood wide-eyed, open-mouthed, not comprehending. Coming back down the stairs, Ron shoved all his junk into his backpack, then walked purposely out of the house, never saying a word. There was no need for him to go home, everything he needed was at Kim's house; he spent more time there than at home. Quickly realizing something, Ron re-entered the Possible home, then plucked something from the hairline on the back of his head near his neck. Setting it down on the table, Ron left, never looking back. At the end of the driveway, Ron mouthed two words to the dark storm clouds overhead. 'Goodbye Kim.'

_The time has come_

_It's for the best I know it_

_Who could've guessed that you and I..._

_somehow, someday_

_We'd have to say goodbye._

Purpose etched it's way into Kim's eyes as she stood and left her and Ron's childhood play area. Almost running, Kim sped off towards her house, taxing her already sore legs. The front door crashed open with a boom, and her startled parents jerked their heads up. The twins ran to her, but she strode past them decisively. Kim strutted her way upstairs and grabbed some clothes and her backpack, then marched back down. Noticing the mud on the floor and the tiny tracer on the table, Kim yanked her's off as well, placing it next to Ron's. Her father attempted to stop her, and she shrugged past him. Mrs. Dr. P. put a comforting hand on Kim's shoulder, and Kim turned and gave her an icy glare. Forcefully removing her mother's hand, Kim left without a word. The twins were lost, and clung to their parents. They would have been alright, except their sister and the man they considered their brother had both left them, betrayed them, in the same night. Upon reaching the end of her block, Kim studied the moon as it slipped once more beneath the clouds, and silently murmured two final words. 'Goodbye Ron.'

_You've helped me find_

_The strengh inside_

_And the courage_

_To make all my dreams come true_

_How will I find_

_Another friend_

_Like you_

Unbeknowst to each other, both were thinking of the missions. Paisley, first mission, Flamingoat, baby Rufus. Then gradually their minds slipped to more recent missions, of the Diablos, then that moment. The moment it all changed, and their team was ripped apart, shredded, and burned. Both knew it, there was no going back; time for separate lives. No more missions, no more Team Possible, no website; no more anything.

_Two of a kind_

_That's what we are_

_And it seemed_

_Like we were always winning_

_But as our team_

_Is torn apart_

_I wish we could go_

_Back to the beginning_

Ron raced through Middleton Park's forest, blindly avoiding the trees. Memories of happiness, of sadness, of anger, of disbelief, and of love, all including Kim, were whirling through his head. Tears once again spurted forth from his eyes once more, and this time he could not stop the torrent of sadness that poured forth. His vision blurring as the tears grew more numerous, Ron nearly ran into her.

_The time has come_

_It's for the best I know it_

_Who could've guessed that you and I..._

_Somehow, some way_

_We'd have to say goodbye._

Kim stood in front of Ron, both of them out of breath. Slowly, the two glanced each other over, soaking in the finality of the situation they were in. Almost in slow motion, the two shook hands, then hugged fiercely. Then both grasped their friendship pendants, and connected them. They smiled slightly at each other, then disconnected the pendants. Another hug, and then the two split, each knowing this was the last time they would see the other.

_Somehow today..._

_...we have to say goodbye._

Bonnie stood stock-still in the gym doorway still, not caring that her new dress was soaked, or that her hair was ruined. She absently picked the flower Brick had given her off her dress, and let it fall into a growing puddle. Monique had slumped down beside her, and in the process of crushing a despicable Diablo toy with her bare fingers, not an easy task. Both had the same thought. 'How could this have happened? What was the motive behind this accursed torture of two wonderful people; one a hero, the other a heroine?' Next to them Brick and Felix were quiet, expressing their disbelief at what had occurred. Steve Barkin, too, was at a loss; how could something so right go so wrong so quickly? Tara was the only one amongst the group at the door and in the gym that was making noise, and that was one of slight, low whimpering. All posed the same question on their shattered minds. 'What had happened?' In the middle of gym floor, untouched, rested the destroyed Kimmunicator.

A/N: Well, that was unique for me... I think. It was hard for me to write; I don't know why. It just was. I had to stop a lot to write this because I didn't want to write it, but I had to... for some reason, and I don't know why. Surprisingly, the lyrics fit real well, which shocked me because I just wanted to use it because it had a nice tune... Some things are meant to be, I suppose. I forced myself to put no dialogue in because I think it just wouldn't have seemed right for this moment I wanted to capture and save. I just wanted the seriousness and sadness to be there. Anybody know why this happened? I want your opinion.

Disclaimer: I don't own K.P. and Co. I also don't own The Time Has Come (Pikachu's Goodbye)

Summary: Things are never what they seem... Cryptic, I know.


	2. Frantic

Diablo FallOut Ch. 2

A/N: Well, because of popular demand, this is gonna have a few more chapters. Originally it was a oneshot... and my kitten trying to help me write right now, and it's not working too good. To get the full jest of the song in the last chapter, then you can go to Pokemon (dot) com (Even if you don't like Poke'mon, it's worth it to get the deepness involved in this story), at the top there's a thing that says select song. Select number 7, then read the last chap along with the words. It's very touching. I'll try to live up to what I presented in the first chap, seeing as how there was only supposed to be one chap, and then everybody wanted more. Maybe this will explain it better. I suppose this whole thing is gonna have a song in each chapter. They're also gonna jump around a bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own K.P. and Co. Together Forever belongs to Poke'mon. My Best Friends is also owned by Poke'mon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron stealthily made their way into Drakken's secret lair up in the mountains. Kim was feeling a little low. Not only did Drakken have her dad, but she had been ignoring Ron, and then he's willing to go with her on this mission. She stole a glance at the blonde mop of hair on his head. He's a true friend if there ever was one. Noticing her gaze, Ron gave her a slight smile, and Kim blushed and redirected her attention. Ron himself was having a hard time from caressing her and holding her in his arms. Calming himself, Ron lightly grapsed his pendant. He saw Kim do the same without looking at him. It was as if the pendants were attached telepathically. Or perhaps they'd been friends for so long, they had a developed a sixth sense to each other. Whatever the reason, most of what they did was in unison because of their close friendship.

_You've been such a good friend_

_I've known you since I don't know when_

_We've got a lot of friends,_

_But they come and go_

_Even though we've never said it,_

_There's something that the two of us both know_

Ron never wanted to leave Kim's side, it would be like someone tore off his leg. Even as the trap door opened underneath them, Ron was contemplating what it would mean to leave Kim forever. Ron shook his head; he could never and would never do that. He was certain that Kim would feel the same way, but right now they had to rescue her dad from the blue nutjob. He lost his focus on both matters, however, as Drakken forgot his name. Ron was sure of one thing, though, they'd always be together.

_Together, forever no matter how long_

_From now, until the end of time_

_We'll be together and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_Together and forever more_

Ron cleared his thoughts. Could he really be going to his junior prom with the Kim Possible as his date? Well, whether it was true or not, Ron was going to enjoy it. He grinned sheepishly at Kim, then felt Rufus jump out of his pocket. The next second he felt his little buddy pushing him into Kim. What was he doing? He heard Rufus scamper over to Kim, then she brushed against him. Attempting to break the awkward silence between them, Ron offered her his hand, and to his surprise she accepted. Ron began to feel at ease again for the first time since Bonnie insinuated that they were dating. True, he would like that, but he wasn't sure if both he and Kim were ready for that. Then, Kim suddenly tightened her grip on him and moved closer. Ron looked about curiously, then relaxed and gave a slight smile. No Diablos in sight, but why did Kim hug him. Suddenly Kim pulled back, and Ron lost his easiness again. Gazing into Kim's eyes, he gave her a little smile, which she returned. Kim dipped her head forward and their foreheads touched.

_Always gone that extra mile_

_Depended on you all the while_

_Even in the good and bad times_

_You will see_

_From now until our journey's end_

_You know that you can always count on me_

_Together, forever no matter how long_

_From now, until the end of time_

_We'll be together and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_Together and forever more_

_No matter where our destiny leads_

_I'll be there for you, always come through_

_And that you can believe. _

Then it happened. That one event, that one moment that sent everything spiraling out of control.

II.

Wade himself was at a loss. Why wasn't Kim or Ron responding to the Kimmunicator? It didn't make any sense. Surely the music at the dance wasn't that loud. He just wanted to congratulate them on a job well done. He couldn't track them since all his equipment was shot thanks to that maniacal Diablo. They really hadn't ignored him before for this long. Wade glanced at his watch again, then grabbed his jacket after trying once more to reach them on the Kimmunicator. It was both of their's curfews so either they'd both be at Kim's, or Ron would be at his house after dropping off Kim. Shrugging the jacket on, Ron grabbed the keys to green scooter and took off.

_Til' the end I will be with you,_

_We will go where our dreams come true,_

_All the times that we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friends..._

Upon reaching Kim's house, Wade was surprised to find Mr. Dr. P. standing in what was left of the doorway. Spotting Wade, the man motioned Wade over, a worried expression etched onto his face. Entering the house, Wade encountered a nervous Jim and Tim, with a tussled Mrs. Dr. P. hovering over them. Wade shook his head in disbelief as he spotted the tracers on the nearby table, then became appalled at the idea that Kim and Ron had run off together. Wade pondered this for a minute, then came to a conclusion: They hadn't run off together, they'd run off alone. But why? It just didn't add up. Perhaps they'd been kidnapped or forced into it? Wade was determined to find them, they were a team.

_Here we are-on a new adventure_

_Danger lurks-somewhere in the darkness_

_We are set-for surprises-even battle!_

_We're a team-no one better mess with us!_

But if something had forced them to go off apart, then they, not to mention the whole world was in danger. Wade grew anxious as he used the twins' computer to hack into the Global Justice spy satellites, intent on searching the whole world for his missing teammates. There was a problem though: It wouldn't do any good if they were under cloud cover, or in a forest or building. Wade had to find a solution for that, and quickly, for every minute increased the risk of them slipping through his sensors. Wade even wondered if they had left Middleton. Still, he searched the rest of night, then came up empty. Wade was at a loss for words, he'd never failed before. 'Course then he had his teammates' support, or at least one of them. Wade was intent on finding them, and soon. He quickly grew afraid; together, they were invincible, but alone they were just above mere teens.

_If we stand as one,_

_There's nothing to fear,_

_We'll beat the darkness,_

_And we'll stay right here!_

_Time after time,_

_That's how it will be,_

_Just you and me._

_Til' the end I will be with you,_

_We will go where our dreams come true,_

_All the times that we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friends..._

_Good friends-are those who stick together_

_When there's sun and in the heavy weather.._

_Smile after smile,_

_That's how it will be,_

_Just you and me..._

_Remember when we first met?_

_We had such fun, oh I never will forget..._

_Since then, the times are so good-_

_We've always stuck together like best friends should._

_Til' the end I will be with you,_

_We will go where our dreams come true,_

_All the times that we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friends..._

_Til' the end I will be with you,_

_We will go where our dreams come true,_

_All the times that we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friends..._

_Til' the end I will be with you,_

_We will go where our dreams come true,_

_All the times that we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friends..._


	3. Get 'GO' ing

Diablo Fall-Out Ch. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own K.P. and Co. I also don't own Everything Changes, Poke'mon does. Smarty Mart is owned by the same company as Club Banana, whatever company that is, you know which one you are.

**bold-thoughts**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron finished writing the letter to his parents. He was fifty miles away from his new apartment in Go City. Licking the flap, Ron shuddered at the horrible taste, then dropped it into the slot in the mailbox. Ron was thankful that he didn't waste all of his next naco royalties check as he climbed inside his blue convertible. True, he had secretly placed half of it in Kim's bank account without her knowing before he left, but he still had 44.5 million in his account. Turning on the ignition, Ron pulled out of the small town's post office and headed back to Go City. On the way back, Ron thought about how the world had changed. He had never thought he would leave Kim, but he here was, separated from Kim for the first time in fourteen years. Thinking back, Ron realized just how reluctant both he and Kim were to leave each other. He grasp hs pendant tightly. He loved Kim, and he knew she loved him, so why were they so reluctant to become more than just friends. Was it the fact that they thought of each other as siblings for so long? Well, everything changes.

_Your hearts beating around the clock,_

_Time ticking away it doesn't stop._

_Evolution is taking place._

_The world is spinning and changing every day_

Kim hung up as she finished talking to her mother and father, and even the twins. They'd begged her to tell them where she was, but she refused to tell them. Why, Kim wasn't exactly sure; perhaps she thought they would tell Ron where she was. But was that such a bad thing? No, it really wasn't. So why wouldn't she tell her parents where she was, just that she was safe? Kim shrugged to herself. Still, she wasn't bad off. She'd gone to the bank to see how much she had in her account, and was shocked when she had 44.5 million in there. There was just one conclusion: Ron had slipped it into her account without her knowledge. With this she had bought herself a nice house and a black convertible detailed with red flames in Go City.

_Anything you think of with a name,_

_there isn't anything in life,_

_That ever stays the same_

Mrs. Dr. P. hung up the phone as her daughter did the same. She wished Kim would tell her where she was, but Kim wouldn't budge. Her father had to face a startling reality: His daughter had grown up, but not entirely, not quite, just enough to be on her own. Her husband had been quite furious with Kim until she convinced him that, no, she hadn't run off with Ron. Jim and Tim had shoved each other aside quite a bit trying to be the first to talk to Kim. Mrs. Dr. P. gave a sad smile at the phone. At least Kim had the sense to call. The Stoppables hadn't heard anything from Ronald. She sighed. So much had changed, yet so little had also.

_And everything changes, changes,_

_Things are changing constantly_

_And everything changes, changes_

_Its evoluntionary_

_Everything changes, changes_

_Changing all the time,_

_Playing with your mind._

_Modified or rearranged_

_Everything has got to change._

Kim climbed into her convertible with her purse and a grocery list. She didn't have any food, and she had to get some. Normally Kim would avoid Smarty Mart, but she really didn't care now. It had been silly of her to buy the same stuff at higher prices. Pulling into the Smarty Mart parking lot, Kim swung out of the convertible and entered the store. Her list consisted of some simple things just so she cook. There she went again, remembering stuff she didn't want to remember, like Ron and him teaching her to cook. Her culinary skills had improved greatly as of late, so she wouldn't make the kitchen look like a Diablo invasion. Grabbing some milk, bread, eggs, bacon, juice, milk, and bananas, Kim set them down in the cart, then headed toward the check out stand.

_You take a chance,_

_You throw the dice,_

_You risk it all - it's just a part of life (just a part of life)_

_You hold on tight to what you know,_

_You can't hold back - You've got to let it go_

_Every little step that you embrace_

_One road ends, another begins_

_And takes you to a better place_

_And everything changes, changes,_

_Things are changing constantly_

_And everything changes, changes_

_Its evoluntionary_

_Everything changes, changes_

_Changing all the time,_

_Playing with your mind._

_Modified or rearranged_

_Everything has got to change._

Ron Stoppable was just entering Go City, still lost in his thoughts. Now becoming more preoccupied with the maniacal drivers of Go City, Ron contemplated why he chose Go City. Perhaps because it was so big, no one could find him. Ron headed to his apartment, turning onto another street. Waiting for the light to turn green, Ron tried to clear his head of his reluctance to leave Middleton. He missed his parents, and Felix. But the two things he missed the most were Kim and Rufus. Rufus- when he and Kim had run out of the gym, he'd left the little guy on the buffet table leaning against Monique. How stupid of him. Ron was so preoccupied with thoughts of Rufus that he almost didn't notice that the light had turned green. Ron pulled out into the intersection- and was sideswiped by a black convertible. Groaning as the airbag popped out in his face and smacked his head against the back of his seat, Ron undid his seatbelt to check on the other driver. What he saw stopped his blood cold. A very familar shade of auburn hair was draped over the limp head of the driver that was resting on the door. Ron noticed something glittering on the street. Approaching it, Ron stopped when he was a few feet from it and the car. It was a pendant on a chain necklace.

**No way.**

_oohhhhhhhhh!_

_Anything you think of with a name,_

_there isn't anything in life,_

_That ever stays the same_

_nd everything changes, changes,_

_Things are changing constantly_

_And everything changes, changes_

_Its evoluntionary_

_Everything changes, changes_

_Changing all the time,_

_Playing with your mind._

_Modified or rearranged_

_Everything has got to change._


	4. Full Circle

Diablo Fall-Out Ch. 4

Ron thought he was going to be sick. Kneeling, he grabbed the pendant, then stared at it intently. Several of his muscles relaxed at that moment. It wasn't Kim's pendant, but that didn't mean it wasn't her in the car. Approaching the car, Ron tripped over a piece of loose asphalt and hit the side of the black convertible. He started as a light moan erupted from the auburn haired woman. Peering into her face as she lifted her head up, Ron thought he was going to faint in relief. The woman was most certainly not Kim. Her eyes were a deep hazel, and she was staring at Ron curiously. The woman twisted her head around, then gasped at the wreck that was her car. A groan elicited from the woman, and she flopped back into her seat with a exasperated sigh. She eyed Ron for a moment, then gave a small smirk.

"I crashed into you, huh?" she asked, an amused smile playing across her face. Ron, still immersed in his relief that it wasn't Kim that had totaled his car, simply nodded. "Well, at least it was hunk I whammed into. You call 911?"

"No cellphone," Ron replied, shrugging and pulling out the insides of his pockets. He was a bit confused: Was the girl that had hit his ride hitting on him? How ironic was that? Ron held the pendant up for her to see. "Is this yours?" The girl patted around her neck, then reached out for the chain.

"Thanks... You know, I didn't catch your name," responded the girl, snapping the chain necklace into place. Ron paused for a moment, unsure if he should use his real name. Deciding against this in case it came back to haunt him, Ron again hesitated before answering.

"Uh.. it's Ron. Ron Stoppable," answered Ron sheepishly. The girl frowned; he seemed upset about something. Determined to take this kind boy's mind off of his troubles, the girl was about to call 911 and report the accident when the police showed up, cleared up the scene quickly, and left just as fast. Ron muttered something shyly, and the woman barely caught it. "I didn't catch your name either."

"Oh, I'm Tori Kane, nice to meet you, Ron," the girl supplied, shaking Ron's hand enthusiastically. She quirked her head for a second, then straightened it. "Anyone ever tell you that you have the same adorable ears and cute freckles as that teen heroine's partner? Oh, what's her name, Mim, Pim, phelgm, Kim! That's it, Kim Possible. You look just like him, he's pretty popular around here, convinced the Bueno Nacho assistant manager to put the Naco on the menu. He's dreamy." Tori was lost in her thoughts for a second, and Ron took that opportunity to reply.

"All the time," said the blonde darkly.

_They got a lotta girls_

_Who know they got it going on_

_But nothing's ever a comparison to you_

_Now can't you see that your the only one I really want_

_And everything I need_

_Is everything you do?_

"You wouldn't mind giving me a ride home, would you? I don't think my car is going to be able to go anywhere," stated Tori, looking at the black convertible. Ron surmised it was true; the hood was bashed into the windshield where any driver couldn't see unless their head was above it, and the car seemed to have belched the engine out across the street and into the local Club Banana.

"No, not at all, but you'll have to give me directions, I just move to Go City," Ron said, moving towards his car. He glanced at the passenger's side of the car. "Uh, I think you'll have to sit in the back seat behind me though, the passenger's side isn't looking too good." There was glass puncturing both the front and back seats of the passenger's side, and the door on the passenger side was smashed in. Ron let Tori in, then sat down himself. He heaved a deep sigh of relief as the engine purred to life. The two left the scene of the accident and went east, never noticing the man donned in a ninja garb following them, his feet pounding the pavement steadily, nor did they notice the fact that the man had a messy mop of black hair.

The ride went silent for the first ten minutes, and Ron's mind wandered to Kim. How was she? Ron wished he knew where she was. Did she miss him? Ron sorely missed her. Still, perhaps allowing his mind to wander while driving wasn't the best idea.

"Ron! We don't need two crashes in one day!" exclaimed Tori, jumping forward from the back seat, and twisting the wheel to avoid the oncoming semi that wasn't slowing or planning to move in the least for a new beat up blue convertible. In her haste, Tori accidentally knocked Ron in the back of the head with her elbow, snapping him from his daze. Ron was also up close with Tori's face, and upon further inspection, found himself thinking odd things, like asking her out. He couldn't be thinking this, could he? Certainly not. Yet, here he was, daydreaming about the girl. Tori slumped back into her seat as Ron repossessed the wheel. She noticed him grinning at her from the rear view mirror. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Ron's grin just grew bigger. "What? Tell me please!"

"You know, in this light you're kinda cute," Ron stated, blushed, then got a confused look on his face. Where had he heard that before?

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_

_Cause you're looking so much better_

_Don't ever need to get_

_Caught up in jealousy_

_She could be a super-model_

_Every magazine, the cover_

_She'll never, ever mean a thing to me_

Tori simply giggled. She continued to give Ron directions, and Ron found himself more and more curious about this mysterious girl who had quite literally ran into him on the street. The two began to play twenty questions, and Ron discovered that Tori lived far away from the noise and clutter of Go City, much like he did. Eventually Ron once again found his mind slipping towards Kim, though he tried to keep his mind on Tori and the road. He found himself traveling back in time, but this time he kept his eyes on the road, though he was seeing images of Kim in his mind.

A five year old Ron Stoppable scrambled off the Camp Wannaweep bus, hit in the head as the driver tossed Ron's bag at him. Sniffing, Ron stood and wiped the dirt off his scraped elbows and knees. He grabbed his bag, and scampered up the sidewalk to his house. Having no key, Ron knocked on the door and was greeted by a red tornado as the door burst open. His parents were stifling laughs as Kim attempted to soak up enough Ronshine to make up for the summer apart. Letting Ron go so he could get a breath, Kim stole his bag and bounded up to his room. Ron quickly followed, and rummaged around in the bag. He pulled out a little lanyard bracelet decorated with many multi-colored strings and was braided together eloquently. He motioned for Kim to hold out her arm, and she did so. Ron looped the bracelet around her arm, and she squealed in delight.

"Oh, Ron, this was so sweet of you," Kim whispered, hugging her best friend. Ron smiled inwardly as he embraced Kim back.

Seven years later, a twelve year old Kim Possible was dancing with Ron at the dance held in the gym. Both stepped on each other's feet a number of times, but neither really cared as they were having a good time. Ron was extremely happy, here he was with his best friend at their first real dance.

_She's no you, oh, no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you, oh, no_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

_Cause you're all the girl_

_That I ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you, she's no you _

_They got a lotta girls_

_Who dance in all the videos_

_But I prefer the way you do_

_The way you move_

_You're more than beautiful_

_And I just wanna let you know_

_That all I ever need_

_Is what I've got with you _

Ron snuck another look at Tori. Her features were flawless, and he was unconsciously comparing her to Kim. 'Course to Ron, Kim had the eyes of an angel; they were such a deep olive that he often was mesmerized at how much they matched the colors of a jungle fern. Tori pointed to a large estate on a hill. Ron's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, he was in awe. The pitter-patter of rain as it hit his head and soaked his scalp startled him, the sky had been clear this morning.

"Put you car in the garage," Tori told him, hitting the garage door button she pulled from her pocket. Ron quickly did so as the rain started falling heavier. Tori shut the garage door behind them, then supplied a key and opened the back door. A powerful scent hit Ron's nostrils as he stepped inside the house.

"Is that... lotuses?" asked Ron, pointing to hundreds of plants. Tori made sure the garage had fully shut, then handed Ron a towel from a drawer.

"Yeah. This building belongs to my school, and they have a thing about lotuses. You're not allergic are you?" responded Tori as she dried her face on another towel. Ron shook his head no.

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_

_Every time you're looking better_

_I think you're perfect_

_There ain't nothin' I would change_

_She could be a super-model_

_Every magazine, the cover_

_She'll never, ever take my heart away_

_She's no you, oh, no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you, oh, no_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

_Cause you're all the girl_

_That I ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you, she's no you_

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

Kim was busy putting away her groceries when she heard the melody of falling rain drops splattering the panes of the windows. Glancing upward, she sighed with melancholy as they beat down on her new house. She had wanted to stop by Go City's Club Banana on the way home, but apparently they were closed when someone's engine burst into their store. Kim had sulked out on the sidewalk for a few minutes before she headed home. Finished with the dishes, Kim stretched and settled into the cozy den. Grabbing a magazine, Kim settled down into her chair and prepared for a good read. Dinner wouldn't be done for another 45 minutes, but she'd keep checkingon it just to be sure.

_No one's ever gonna get to me_

_Oh, the way you do_

_Now baby, can't you see_

_That you're the one, the only one_

_Who's ever made me feel this way_

After dinner, Kim decided to go out for a walk. With a light spring in her step, Kim grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

_Nothing's ever coming even close_

_No one's ever been comparable to you_

The next day-

Ron was glad the rain had stopped shortly before Tori offered him dinner. Ron declined, stating that he should probably get home and get unpacked. The rain had stopped after nearly an hour of torrents bombarding the house. Tori had given Ron a full tour of the mansion, pointing out little treasures such as rare vases and the like. Ron was deeply interested in such, and the hour flew by like minutes. The mansion, as Ron had been given the impression of before, was extremely large. But then again, it was owned by a school, so why shouldn't it be large. Ron said goodbye to Tori and headed home.

_I don't want nothin' I don't got_

_I don't need nothin' but you_

_I can't get more than you're given me_

_Don't stop anything you do_

_You're all that, all that and then some_

_You know what, just what I need_

_And no girl, no place, no where_

_Could mean a thing to me_

Ron, utterly exhausted, dragged himself out of his car. He'd had no will to park it in his driveway, leaving it on the street instead. Ron forced himself up the sidewalk. But not before running into someone. He muttered an apology and was about to lug on when he heard a voice. Turning, he stared at her.

"Ron?"

It was Kim.

_She's no you, oh, no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you, oh, no_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

_Cause you're all the girl_

_That I ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you, she's no you_

In the next instant, both of them were hugging fiercely. Neither noticed that their pendants had begun to glow and hover about thier necks. Neither noticed the man with the messy black hair in the ninja uniform lingering across the street.

A/N: Well, one more chapter to go and then this thing is finished. You know, I have to say that Get 'GO' ing is my favorite chapter, and I love the name of the chappie. Sorry this chapter is a little late, but I was very busy, and it took me forever to find a song to match this chapter, then tons of homework, and Friday I lost my voice. Not a good week for me. Very bad week actually. It's part of the Ace Factor- Bad luck is built into me. Blech. One more chapter to go folks. Anyways, after I finish this Where Did It Go Wrong and Twin Romance will be finished next, and we'll see how it goes from there. I've got my own website now, so you can check it out if you want. Check out Twila Starla's Cold Blooded Retribution; if you enjoyed Turning Over a New Green Leaf and what I've done of Secrets Better Told, and Twila Starla's Scarlet Favor, then you'll enjoy this. Why am I so sure? Because Twila and I are co-writing that fic! Scarlet and Evil Kimala are the villians.

**bold-thoughts.**

Disclaimer: I don't own K.P. and Co. She's No You belongs to Jesse McCartney. And for the moment, Tori Kane belongs to me. Camp Wannaweep, that awful twisted camp of misfortune, certainly does not belong to me and I hope I never own it nor go there to pay Gill a visit.


	5. Pendant Problems

Diablo FallOut

Ch. 5: Pendant Problems

Their warm and tender moment lasted much longer than either one of them planned. All Ron cared about was that he was seeing K.P. again, and he was determined to relish this moment. Kim, too, was enjoying their reunion, but one question had surfaced on her mind. She paused when Ron went to removed himself from their embrace, then ackowledged his move.

**How on earth did he find me?**

_Is this a dream_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I'd become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe_

"How did you find me?" demanded Kim, pulling away from Ron, not caring that her green moon pendant was tangled up in Ron's red moon pendant. Ron cocked his head in confusion, then calmly attempted to disconnect the pendants.

"I didn't find you, you found me," Ron replied, carefully pulling on his pendant's chain. The two pendants began to glow, one a bright crimson; the other a lustrous clover. "Are these supposed to do that, cause I don't think they're supposed to do that!" Ron began to rub the chain back and forth.

"You're the one who bought them!" exclaimed Kim, beginning to yank on her pendant. A dull whirring now accompanied the glow as the two fought to untangle their pendants.

"I didn't buy them, I got them from Sensei in Japan," Ron answered, still messing with the dangling pendants as the whirring rose to a load roar in their ears. The light on the pendants began to glow ever brighter. "It's no use." He stopped fumbling with the pendants.

"Ronald Stoppable, are you telling me that you gave me a monkey amulet to wear!" shrieked Kim over the defeaning roar. She shielded her eyes from the light to look at Ron. "You are so..." To the casual observer, her sentence was cut off as a giant bright orb engulfed her and Ron. "...busted."

"K.P.," Ron said, edging closer to Kim nervously, "I don't think we're in Go City anymore."

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be_

_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

The two pendants unceremoniously fell apart. Kim huffed at them. "Oh sure, now you come apart..." Her words were cut short as she glanced upward. There was a tall mountain in front of her. "Where are we?" Ron shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly.

"You are the Yamanouchi school, Possible-chan," Sensei infromed her. Kim spun around as Ron let out a bloodcurdling yell and tripped into the dirt. Spatting out a lump of soil, Ron glanced upward. Standing in front of him, appearing to have popped out of thin air, was Sensei. Ron gave a sigh of relief and pushed himself.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, master Sensei dude," chided Ron. He stood up and stretched, his arms bending behind him.

"Do what, Stoppable-kun?" Yori had slunk out of the trees and sidled up behind Ron. His hair spiked straight up and he nearly fell into Kim.

"Have you people ever heard of, you know, just like waiting to be acknowledged as a guest?" Ron demanded, patting his hair down into it's proper, messy place. "Nice to see you again, Yori. You too, Sensei." Had Rufus been there, he would have popped out of Ron's pocket in glee of seeing his old friends. But Rufus wasn't there, Ron having left him at the Prom at the snack table with Monique accidentally.

_And I was hiding_

_Till you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know, how did you know_

"Surely you two were not thinking of splitting apart Team Possible?" questioned Sensei, sipping some tea from his cup as Yori poured some for herself, Kim, and Ron. Kim and Ron glanced at each other, then nodded glumly at Sensei. "Need I remind you of the ramifications of such an act? The world needs you. Do not let your personal feelings get in the way during missions."

"But what if the choice comes up? Save the world or save Ron?" Kim asked.

"You will know what to do. Besides, why not do both? Yamanouchi's graduates are always too happy to help. And the pendants will keep you in contact with Yamanouchi at all times. Personal feelings must sometimes be pushed aside for the greater good. It is how it is with me and Hirotaka-kun," answered Yori.

"Hirotaka? The dude on the red motorcycle? Not Erik, but the exchange student?" Ron vaguely remembered him, and when Yori nodded, Ron whooped loudly. "Good for you guys!"

"Indeed. Now, what are you two going to do?" asked Yori, almost chiding the two. Almost as if they didn't know what to say, the duo looked bemusedly at Yori, without words. "You're gonna go back there and resume fighting the villians!"

"Oh, okay," Kim still looked a little confused at the thought of just suddenly resuming saving the world without settling anything between her and Ron. Perhaps Yori was implying that too. "What do you say Ron?"

"Settle this first," Ron firmly decided. Slipping to the door, Yori and Sensei hastily left the room, giving the couple their privacy. "I'm sorry, K.P. I don't know why I bolted at the dance but..." Ron was silenced as Kim's finger rushed up onto his lips.

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be_

_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

"You aren't the only one who bolted, remember?" questioned Kim, looking embarassed. Ron gave a small smile, which Kim returned after a few seconds of deliberation.

"Guess I have your back even when bailing," he joked, fingering a leaf of the nearby potted plant. "I think Wade is going to be pretty mad with us for dumping the gear in the river if we go back."

"If? Ron, I don't think there's an 'if' about it. We have to go back. At least I do anyways," replied Kim, twisting a strand of hair in her fingers. She paused to look out the window. "I owe it to everyone." Ron turned Kim towards him.

"Kim, I go where you go. And you don't owe anyone anything. But you feel a sense of duty, as do I. Now, um, about the prom, I guess I got carried away and all with the kiss and I'm sorry and we can just go back to being friends and I want you to know that I care for yo..." This time Kim cut Ron off again.

"Ron, there is nothing more that I want, than to be your girlfriend, if you'll have me. I can be bossy, and uncaring, but I _do_ care about you," responded Kim, a blush slowly creeping onto her face as she kept eye contact with Ron.

"I think that will work out," Ron said, smiling. No sooner had the words parted from his mouth, than the pendants whirred and Team Possible found themselves looking at the back of Wade's head where he sat, hard at work, at the tweebs' computer, scanning the globe. Wade's hair was a mess. "Dude, you okay?" Wade spun around at Ron's voice.

"Kim?Ron?"asked Wade. He then blew up. "Where have you been? Everybody has been worried sick that something might happen while you two were off! And dumping the gear! Do you know how long that stuff took to make? And you are going to be in so much trouble with your parents when they get back from the Stoppables', Kim!" Monique, clutching Rufus, came running into the room.

"Wade, is everything... Kim! Ron! You're back!" exclaimed Monique. Rufus squealed and scampered over to Ron. "Where exactly have you two been?"

"Here, there, everywhere," Kim answered, and the two proceeded to tell the unbelievable tale to their two friends.

_You found me_

_(When no one else was lookin')_

_You found me_

_(How did you know just where I would be)_

_You broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad_

_And the things in between_

_You found me_

_You found me _

"Looks like T.P. is back in business," Ron declared, clasping his friends' shoulders. Rufus gave him a hug. Then the unexpected happened. Really it wasn't unexpected, but it was surprising.

Tossing her head back, Kim let out a long celebration cry," Boooooooooyaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Catching her drift, Monique, Rufus, Wade, and Ron joined in. "Booooooooooooooooooooooooyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" As the noise echoed across the suburban landscape, two pairs of parents looked at their spouses, and rejoiced, holding each other quietly and lovingly.

Disclaimer: I don't own K.P. and Co. You Found Me is by Kelly Clarkson.

**bold-thoughts.**

A/N: Well, this is the end of Diablo FallOut. Thanks to all who reviewed and enjoyed this fic. Be sure to check out Twila Starla's 'Out of the Blue', it's an excellent fic about just how deep the poison of Bonnie's tongue runs in the lives of the cheerleaders. (That's as much of a clue as you're going to get.) Twila Starla was the inspiration for this fic, by the way, and you should credit her with inspiring me for this fic. She mentioned something that right now that I can't remember, but it formed the idea in my head. I apologize for the long delay, but I was on a family vacation.


End file.
